


Bloody Mary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attacks, Demons, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Physical Health, Plot, Punishments, Questioning, Recovery, Slice of Life, Souls, Spirits, Spiritual, Trauma, Yaoi, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You shouldn’t believe when someone says that a dangerous game is safe. You should never go against the directions, pros, and cons of the game. You should never provoke the spirits into your home to come find you. Unfortunately for this small trio of friends, they didn’t listen to directions or heed any warnings. One, sole, dangerous spirit is summoned by the children and now freed as the mirror has been broken. The mother who has lost her daughter back in her time is back to try and take back her daughter...a female who looks just like one of the trio friends who had played Bloody Mary.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> This is a school assignment. Enjoy!

Chapter One 

The sky was still dark when her alarm rang. Her favorite song came on, blasting loudly, before she had the chance to turn it off. She couldn’t help but whine as she buried her head under her pillow and let the blasted machine do whatever the hell it wanted to do. It was just a little after five in the morning and she knew that she had school to go to... but she just didn’t want to. She internally swore to herself as she heard the angry stomps of her folks on the stairs and counted down the seconds. 5... 4... 3... 2...1… 

“Serene, shut the alarm off, you idiot!” the teenager’s father growled as he slammed the door open. 

Serene looked up to see that her father was in one of those male nightgowns with the hat included. She also saw her mother behind him, annoyed and exhausted from working long hours. She sighed as she threw her pillow at her parents and glared at them as she slapped the alarm clock to turn it off. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten it for me. For my birthday,” Serene said in a small growl and stood up and pushed her parents out, slamming the door shut and locking it in the process. 

Serene Braga is a seventeen-year-old senior in her hometown high school of Renold. She had shoulder length black, shiny hair that matches her beautifully dark brown shaded eyes. Her skin is pale and she is about 5’6 more or less. Her body was in fit shape and she had a few piercings in her nose and ears. She had a job at the local bakery but she much rather work there than go to school. She sighed as she walked up to her closet and looked around for an outfit. She picked out a simple crock top that showed her stomach a little, a black pair of skinny jeans, and a comfortable pair of boots. Once she got dressed, she sat down at her vanity and started to brush her hair and put on a very quick face of makeup - some blush, lip gloss, and eye shadow. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was slowly rising. She needed to hurry up before she was late for the bus. Wait, she didn’t have to go on the bus. She had her car. She chuckled to herself a little before she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, grabbed her keys and bag, and left her home without a single word. 

Just as she pulled out from her driveway, her phone rang and once again, her favorite song rang to the tone. Serene sighed once again and rolled her eyes and stopped driving and grabbed her phone. Her eyes lit up a little at seeing who was calling her and answered. 

“Alan! You’re awake,” Serene giggled a little as she ran her hands through her silky hair. 

“Yeah, yeah…” a male voice mumbled before a large yawned erupted from his throat. “Can you pick us up? Andrew and me that is.” 

Serene pouted. “Pay me. I'll be there in ten and you have to pay for my lunch,” she said. 

“Tell that to Andrew. See ya,” Alain said and hung up. 

Serene threw her phone to the back seats and turned her wheels left and started to drive to her best friend’s house. She had her radio on and simple, but popular songs were played. She hummed to them softly as she drove and fixed her mirror so she could see the back of her and widened her eyes in shock and horror as she saw a girl on the backseat. Her long, black hair was covering her face and she was wearing a simple white dress but when Serene blinked she disappeared. The teen started to shake in slight fear and looked straight at the road for the rest of the ride there. 

When she parked at Alain’s driveway, she turned around and saw that there was still nothing behind her or the car. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she friends got into the car. 

“I guess I need more sleep…” Serene mumbled. 

“Why?” Andrew asked as he lit up a cigar that he made that was full of drugs. 

Andrew is an eighteen-year-old senior at the city high school as well. He has light brown to dirty blonde hair with violet eyes. His skin is tan but he has tattoos all over his body - mostly on his back, arms, neck, and face. He's quite built for his age and his hair is down to where his shoulders are and has a few bangs as well. He was abandoned at birth but as he grew up, he found out that he had two siblings that were also adopted by his adopted family that he hated. Since he was already eighteen, however, he could just crash at Alain’s or Serene’s place. 

“Dunno. Just never mind. And oi, no smoking in my car! I just got it a month ago!” Serene snapped at her friend as she started to drive off of the driveway and started to head towards school. 

Andrew whined as he was forced to throw away his cigar. “Goodbye, my wonderful relaxer…” he whispered as he threw it out the window. 

Alain rolled his eyes as he knew that Andrew would come and find it when school was over if anyone else didn’t get it first. Alan was his nickname as he didn’t like people calling him Alain a lot and think that he is a she. He is also eighteen years old and smokes some weed, but only when he is stressed out. He had black, pointed hair with a strip of white going through it. This was because of a genetic issue he had during birth. He had a fit body for his age and had faint shapes of abs, which made his pride grow big. His chin is a little sharp but his growing beard was covering it up. His blues are a dark blue which complimented his very lightly tanned skin. 

“Sorry that you had to pick us up. Mom and dad grounded me because they caught me doing weed,” Alain said with a shrug. 

“And why were you smoking? Was it the tests that Ms. Bishop has us do every half a week?” Serene asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. 

“Yep. She should be fired,” Alain said. 

Serene nodded and pulled up to the school. There was probably only around five or ten parking spaces left as class had started only about ten minutes ago. She found a parking space that was somewhat close to the school and the three friends rushed into the building. 

“Late.” The principal said in a booming voice. 

“Sorry, sir. That was our fault. We had Serene pick us up because mine was confiscated for personal reasons,” Alain said. 

“No excuse. One more time and I will call your parents. Get to class,” the principal said with a glare and walked away. 

The three students sighed and shook their heads before they went to their class. They were all lucky to have all their classes together because if they didn’t, they would go nuts and get expelled in less than a month. They took their seats and acted as if everything was normal. They were glad that this class doesn't really start until like twenty minutes before the bell rings. Serene sat in the corner and pulled out her phone and sighed as she read all the texts and social media notifications she had gotten in the twenty minute drive. 

“What is it this time?” Andrew asked as he threw a few gummy bears into his mouth. 

“Mom and Dad have a day off today and I was too lazy to turn it off in time so they got pissed as hell at me. I may or may not have pushed them out of my room, locked my door, took a few bills, and left without telling anyone. Plus the normal social media drama with so called friends,” Serene shrugged but grinned a little, covering her mouth as she giggled. 

Alain and Andrew looked at Serene in shock before the smoker laughed and threw an arm around his friend and pulled her to his chest. “That’s my girl!” 

“Mr. Andrew Stevens, please keep it down,” the teacher grumbled as he looked up at the student before he looked back down at the newspaper. 

Andrew ginned. “Sorry, sir! Anyway, Serene, you did good. You’re growing up! And if your parents kick you out you can always live with me and Alain,” Andrew said. 

Alain choked on the water he was drinking and glared at Andrew. “As much as I love Serene as a sister, my parents will kill me if I let another friend of mine stay at our home!” 

Serene shook her hand. “It’s alright. They aren’t kicking me out but they are ‘yelling’ at me before they go to their trip they randomly have,” she said. 

Andrew and Alain nodded and the trio started to talk to each other about other things. Especially about tomorrow as it would be Halloween. 

“Hey! We should have a Halloween party at Serene’s!” Andrew exclaimed as he stood up. 

Serene and Alain blushed and looked away, embarrassed their friend. “No, Andrew. No party but we can hang out for the weekend at my place,” Serene said. 

Andrew pouted as he slid back into his seat and nodded. “Fine...” he whined as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to smoke there at all. 

Serene rolled her eyes and the three started to get ready for the lesson of the day as the teacher started to talk about what they would do for next week.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

It was lunchtime now and the trio were outside under a tree, eating the snacks they had gotten from the cafe just down the street. Serene was on her phone and answering any and all texts that needed to be answered... more like the texts and notifications she wanted to. The drama with her so called friends and family has gotten her hay wired and she was just about to throw her phone into a wall and then move to another town. She sighed as she got a text from her mom saying that she and her father were going to leave and that she was in charge for about two months. She rolled her eyes and turned her phone completely off and grumbly ate her cookie. 

“What's with the face, babe?” Andrew asked as he munched on a piece of pie. 

“First, don’t call me babe. Second, my parents just left the house without saying a proper goodbye. Oh, well. Guess I’ll be all alone until they come back. Thank you, Lord for that,” Serene said as she places her hands together as if she was sending a ‘thank you’ to God or was saying a prayer. 

Alain rolled his eyes. He picked really dramatic friends, didn’t he? “You can always come hang out with us and maybe give my parents a break and have us sleep over until they come back,” he said with a shrug as he drank his shake. 

Serene scoffed and crossed her arms. “Am I just a bank of gifts and opportunities to you?” she pouted. 

“Alright, alright,” Andrew said as he threw his pie at Serene and Alain. “We should head back to class. The bell is about to ring.” 

Serene and Alain did as they were told and started to clean up their mess. They walked into the building and then into their class. They saw that the desks were arranged in an odd way and groaned as they realized that they had to do group work. Well, they are together, yes, but the group work is the part that sucks. Work. They looked at the teacher and saw that she had on a witch costume, humming to a Halloween sing as she corrected some tests from last week. 

“What are we going to do in class today, Annie?” Serene asked. 

“Halloween decorations and a lesson on the background of Halloween! Tomorrow in class we will have a party for the holiday,” the teacher said cheerfully. 

Serene, Alain, and Andrew all physically relaxed as they heard this and took their seats. No hard work or talking to other strangers. Alain pulled out his phone and frowned as he saw that his father had texted him. Alain’s father was the CEO of a simple clothing company and he was gone most of the time. His mother was a model for the company too so she was gone as well. He read the text and his expression turned into a depressed looking expression. 

Alain, me and your mother are going to Boston right now. The secretary didn’t tell us that we had a meeting there so when you get home, call her and fire her. There is money in the honey jar enough for you and Andrew to get food and other necessities for about two weeks and if you waste it all in less than two weeks to get a job. Your mother and I don’t have enough to give you two every time we leave. Be safe and remember that we love you. See you in about two weeks. 

“Why the long face, Alan?” Andrew asked as he peeked over Alain’s shoulder. 

“My parents are leaving as well for about two weeks. Guess we’re all parentless for a few weeks,” Alain shrugged as he replied back with a simple ‘ok’. 

“Our parents are such bi-” 

“Language, Ms. Braga!” The teacher suddenly snapped. 

“That’s Miss, with a m, i, s, s, Ms. Stewart,” Serene grinned as she saw the teacher blush and glower with little to no amusement and went back to do her correcting. 

Andrew covered his mouth and held his stomach as he laughed. Serene was the queen in this school! Serene smiled and winked at her friends before she pulled out her notebook and grabbed a pen. She flipped to a clear page and quickly sketched a circle and then started to add some grooves to make it look like a pumpkin. 

“What are you drawing this time?” Alain asked as he looked through his emails. 

“Your face,” Serene said before she laughed at the glare she received. “Sorry. It’s a pumpkin. I don’t feel like dealing with Ms. Stewarts stuff, plus it counts as it’s a Halloween/fall thing.” 

“Alright then,” Alain said and widened his eyes as he saw an email from the college that he wanted to go to. 

“What? What? What?” Andrew asked as he tried to snatch the phone. 

Alain growled and pushed Andrew onto the ground and put his phone away. He hated how Andrew was so picky and he was starting to become annoyed with how snarky Serene was being, but he couldn’t expect any better. He was their friends and they were his. He loved them as if they were his siblings - well, minus Andrew. Alain blushed and shook his head and took out his own notebook and started to doodle a simple scarecrow like thing. Andrew pouted. 

“You two with your drawing. Thank god I am working with cars and not with pencils or paper!” Andrew said with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Oh, be quiet Andrew! I’m going to see if I can get into the college that me and Andrew are going to and if not then I’ll join your car dealership store thing that you want to make when you get the money,” Serene sighed as she shook her head. 

“It’s a car repair shop!” 

“Alright class!” Ms. Stewart called as she stood up and clapped her hands, gaining the attention of her students. “Since tomorrow is Halloween and since I am a big fan of the holiday, we’re going to have a party tomorrow for it! Today we will be recreating ancient decorations from the late people who used to celebrate Halloween. Tomorrow, if you can, try to bring different varieties of food to bring in for the party but if you can’t, just write up a report on one special dish that the late people created and why they created that. On the board here I will put some images and links to where you can look up to or search the decorations you want to make and go on from there. You need to have at least three maximum seven different decorations. Alright, any questions? No? Alright, then go ahead and start!” 

Serene grabbed her laptop from her bag as Andrew and Alain grabbed paper and other materials needed. She searched up how to draw the easiest things to draw and turned her laptop to the boys as she grabbed the pencils and paper. 

“Uh, why do we need your laptop” Alain asked as he sat down and grabbed a piece of paper. 

“Because I don’t need it and I know that you guys want some inspiration. Good luck,” Serene said and then started to work on her pumpkin that she was once working on. She was starting to add the face and 3D look to it as well as dimensions. 

“You ain’t the only one who can do... whatever you’re doing!” Andrew smirked and closed the laptop and handed it back to Serene and grabbed a paper and weakly started to work on a bad looking pumpkin. 

Serene shook her head and rolled her eyes and continued on her drawing. Alain thought for a second and decided to strengthen his scarecrow, and add a scary house behind it. He ignored how the girls of the school loomed over him and giggled a little too loud for him. He sighed and almost curled up into a ball to focus on his drawing. He thought that they would get the hint that he didn’t like them... let alone any girl. Andrew looked up from his own decorations and rolled his eyes as he saw the girls. Why do they like Alain and not him? He sighed and shook his head but then he realized that he was feeling something going on in his heart. He didn't feel jealous as much as he did this feeling. It felt hot and stingy... and it really bothered him. He looked at the girls and finally had enough of them gawking about Alain and stood up and pushed them away - gently. 

“Alright! Alright! Let the man do his work! In peace, shall I add!” Andrew growled. 

The girls rolled their eyes and muttered about how Andrew was a player and walked to their group and started to work. Andrew sat back down, huffing and puffing as he just started to scribble on the bad drawing he had made. Alain looked at Andrew and blushed lightly. Andrew... protected him somehow. He smiled and turned back to his drawing, feeling very giddy about what had happened.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

The final bell rang for the day, and in seconds the front doors of the school were slammed open and a flood of students came out of them. They either ran to the side were the busses were, wait for their parents to pick them up at the front, or they went to their cars and started to cause a ruckus about how slow the others were leaving the school. Serene sighed as she sat down on the bench in front of the school and started to dig into her bag. She had thrown her keys inside but now she couldn’t find them. If she had lost the keys, she was sure as hell that she’d never see the car ever again. Andrew and Alain were a few feet away from her as they knew that if they were to disturb Serene that they’d get an earful or two. They were wrestling and threatening each other playfully however they were gaining a lot of attention from the students, teachers, and parents driving or walking passed them. 

“Um, can you guys not do that here?” Serene as she saw her crush walk out of the school with his friends and laugh at all three of them before they walked in the opposite direction. 

“Why?” Andrew laughed as Alain lay sprawled all over him. “Did lover boy laugh at us and leave like he always does?” 

Serene scowled and found her keys. She stalked past her friends and went to her car which was in an empty parking lot. Andrew and Alain scrambled to get up and ran after her but they were too slow. Serene had gotten into the car and locked the doors so that they wouldn’t get inside. A small yet proud smirk was on her face. 

“Can you let us in please?” Alain pleaded as he knocked on Serene’s window. 

Serene glared at him. “Don’t scratch my windows, Alain. Will you two stop acting like fighting clowns when I keep finding my keys in my bag?” she asked. 

Alain nodded as Andrew started to dance in front of the car. A monkey dance, as Serene would like to put it. She sighed in annoyance and unlocked the door. But right when Alain had opened the car passenger door, a hand shot up and grabbed his arm and pulled him back. It happened so fast that Serene was stunned for a second before she finally realized what had happened. The popular girl at school, Skyler, had grabbed Alain’s arm and took him away from the car. Growling angrily, Serene got out of her car and was about to take Alain back but saw that Andrew was held hostage by Skyler’s friends. 

“What do you want, Skyer?” Serene sighed as she crossed her arms, her eyes hard and full of anger that if the cheerleader did one false move, her face won’t be as pretty as she’d want it to be. 

“Nothing to do with you, emo. Just want my Alain and my girls want their Drew,” Skyler shrugged as she looked into Alain’s eyes with her glossy baby blue eyes. 

Alain gagged and tried to push her away but he was shocked at how stuff the girl really was. He looked up and saw that Andrew was also struggling to get away from the girls. They both hated these cheerleaders; and when they say they hate them, they hate hate them. Or even more. Who knows? Serene growled and pulled out her phone and dialed the three digits. 

“Leave my friends alone or else you'll go to jail for harassment. I will not allow you stupid girls to have a one night stand with the people who consider family and there is no way if you stupid, tiny brain that I will let you take them away from me,” Serene snapped. 

Skyler scoffed and pushed Alain to the car and sharply turned around, snapping her hips as she did so. “Fine then. Have them to yourself. I’ll just have Mandy,” she smirked. 

Serene’s eyes widened as she heard her crush’s name be said and sighed. She shrugged and helped her friends into her car before she turned on the vehicle and drove away to her home. She was silent the whole ride but Alain and Andrew were talking all about what had happened and a few things for class. Even though he was talking about things, Alain was worried for Serene. He had never seen her like this in a long while. He turned to Andrew and gave him a look that told him to be quiet and the rest of the ride went silent. Soon, they arrived to Serene’s home. 

“Here’s the keys. I’ll head in there in a minute,” Serene said as she handed her house keys to Alain and her bag to Andrew. 

The boys nodded worriedly and looked at her for one more second before they got out of the car. When she heard the doors open and close and then heard the front door open and close, Serene closed her eyes as the tears overwhelmed her eyes. Her mouth unknowingly opened and released some sobs and her body was wracked in shacks from the force she was crying at. Skyler always ruined her life and that is why her life is like this. She had been her friend before but she started to spread rumors about her and her family to random people. It got too much for her parents that Serene was sent away for a few months but came back completely differently and she refused to talk about why. Only five minutes passed and the teenage girl wiped her tears away and quickly adjusted her make up before she left her car, locked it, and went inside. 

“Are you alright?” Andrew asked as he walked up to her. 

Serene frowned and nodded. “Fine. Why?” she asked. 

“Why are you lying, Serenacake? We saw you and heard you cry in the car. Why?” Andrew said as he crossed his arms. 

Serene sighed and shook her head. “I needed to let some steam out. Where is Alan?” she asked as she plopped herself on the couch. 

“In the bathroom. He accidently fell on me and then he started to panic and ran to the bathroom. He’s a crazy kid,” Andrew grinned as he laughed and sat in the recliner. 

Serene shook her head. “You’re so mean, Andy. Where’s my bag? I’m going to do some homework,” she said. 

Andrew threw her bag at her and went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. “We’re gonna party!” he laughed loudly. 

“We’re gonna do homework!” Serene mocked him and stood up, grabbing the beers from his hands and dumping the contents in the sink. 

Andrew whined and pouted as he glared at Serene. She never has fun when her parents are out! He grumbly went back to the living room and pulled out his binder and a pencil. He looked at the math homework and paled as he realized that he didn’t know anything from it. He looked at Serene with a look that she hated when she sat down. 

“Alain! Get your butt down here and help you secret lover boy here with his homework! I refuse to help him after almost drinking dad’s beer!” Serene called loudly. 

Andrew blushed as he heard what Serene said and scowled at her. He looked up and gave a small smile at Alain, but Alain nodded at him. He knew that Alain was uncomfortable so he’d take things slow... but not in a relationship. Serene looked at them as they did their work and sighed and started to do hers as well. She flew passed the papers in less than an hour as she was a straight ‘A’ student in the school and caught onto new things pretty well... even her best friend’s sexuality. She knew that Alain was gay but she wanted him to tell her on his own time. That was three years ago at the end of Freshman year. Now she was pushing Alain to do something but nothing was working and as for Andrew, she had no clue if he was straight or bisexual. Guess she’ll have to wait for them to tell her or each other at some point.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Serene laid in her bed as Andrew and Alain wrestled on the floor. She was on her social media and there was a lot going on. For some reason Skyler had followed her on everything from Twitter to Snapchat and Instagram and even Facebook. She didn’t know why this was happening but maybe she’d find out when dug into it. So, she did. All she found was that Skyler was liking the pictures and posts she posted about Andrew and Alain and dissed her own pictures. Our guys look so hot! They shouldn’t be with you but with us. Serene read one comment and already had enough of Skyler. She blocked her on everything and put everything in private. She had it on public so that anyone could see how well she takes pictures but she guessed that wasn’t the case anymore. Oh, well. Not her fault. 

She turned her phone silent and put it in a drawer and kept it locked. She couldn't help but yelp as Andrew threw Alain on the bed which made him land on her legs. She groaned and somehow got on leg out and pushed the laughing Alain off of her and onto Andrew, who was dying on the floor. 

“You guys are such kids. I’m even more responsible than you and I’m younger,” Serene mumbled as she rubbed her now sore leg. 

“Sorry, Serene. I couldn’t help it though. He was so light and then you are so small! I was wondering if he would crush you,” Andrew grinned as he wrapped his arms around Alain in a headlock. 

“Ah, I see. Attempted murder near Halloween, eh? Alright then,” Serene got out of her bed and went to her connected bathroom and grabbed a bucket. 

She filled it half way with cold water and went to the kitchen and grabbed all ice she had and dumped it into the bucket. There was now full and dripping with freezing water. She stalked back into her room and pushed her friends into the tub and then dumped the water all over them. The boys screamed loudly and were struggling to get out of the tub but Serene forced them to stay and freeze as revenge. 

“You little bi-” 

“Language!” Serene growled but laughed nonetheless. 

She finally let the boys out and as they changed into better and warmer clothes she was putting on some shoes. They saw this and put on their own shoes as well and each grabbed her arm as if she was going to be put in a cell. Serene yelped in shock but sighed and stifled a laugh a little. 

“What do you want this time?” Serene asked as she struggled to get free. 

“Where are you going?” Alain asked. 

“To the bakery.” 

“Aha! You have to buy me and Alain at least a cookie for the damages you have caused us with the cold water!” Andrew exclaimed. 

“What? Why? You guys caused damage to my legs, idiots!” Serene said. 

“Well, uh, you got your revenge! Now buy us something. You have money and we don’t,” Andrew said. 

Serene groaned and pulled away from them. She grabbed her keys and wallet before she stalked downstairs. “I have money because I have a job!” 

“Hey, I’m looking for one…” Alain whined as he was dragged by Andrew down the stairs. 

Serene rolled her eyes and got into the driver’s side of the car. When she adjusted her mirror and looked at the backseats she screamed as she saw that the same figure from before was there... but with a knife or dagger in her head. Blood was running down everywhere from her and she could see the figure’s mouth open and then a loud scream erupted from its throat. Serene followed its screams with her own as she covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. 

“Whoa, whoa! Serene, what’s wrong?” Alain asked as she opened the passenger side of the car. 

Serene looked up sharply as Andrew opened her door and grabbed her arms from her ears. She trembled as she used Andrew and got out of the car. She ran to where her mailbox was and she was loudly whimpering and pacing back and forth. What the hell is that?! She’s seen that thing already too much. Alain looked at Andrew and then looked into the car. He found nothing wrong with it. He looked at Andrew and shrugged. He closed the door and Andrew took the keys to the car and locked the vehicle. 

“What happened?” Andrew asked. 

“I saw something in the mirror... i-it had something in its head! Like a knife or something! It was bleeding and then it screamed... so I did too,” Serene explained as she trembled. 

Alain and Andrew hugged Serene as their friend had a panic attack. She cried and almost fainted as well but Andrew and Alain got her situated. They each held her hand and they started to head towards the bakery. Walking was better and healthier anyway. 

~ 

“Ah! Serene, thank god you're here! Can you take the fr- wait, what happened?! Why are you crying, my dear?” the owner of the bakery asked as they looked at Serene more closely. 

“N-Nothing to worry about, Casey. Just some hallucinations,” Serene mumbled as she pulled away from her friends and went behind the counter after putting on an apron. 

“Oh, dear. Well, after closing hours you and your friends can pick anything you want from here. Everything else will have to go as we are planning on making Halloween goodies for tomorrow only,” Casey said as they boxed a dozen donuts and handed them to a customer, smiling as they accept the payment, and bid them farewell. 

Casey’s Bakery is a new bakery that opened only two years ago. At first it wasn’t going too well but then the place started to flourish. It’s a face black for anyone who is part of the LGBTQ+ community which made Serene very happy. The owner of the place was part of the community too so it made everyone comfortable. 

“Thanks Casey,” Serene said and started to take orders for the remaining customers. 

Andrew and Alain sat at a table as they waited for the next last 30 minutes of the day before the shop closed. They talked about everything - school, games, and even about dating. They stopped though when Andrew realized that Alain was feeling uncomfortable. About 25 minutes later, the shop was empty and the shop closed. Serene sighed as she took off the apron and put it back to where she found it. 

“Thanks for helping me out, Angel,” Casey smiled as they grabbed a box and filled it to the brim with treats and gave it to Serene. 

“No problem. Just wanted to come down to get some food but I guess you already had it done for me. See you tomorrow?” Serene asked as she gave the box to Alain. 

“Yes, ma’am. Also, that thirty minutes will be paid,” Casey said. 

Serene smiled and hugged Casey before she pulled away and waved as she left with her friends. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Andrew and Alain were already digging into the box of treats. She sighed though when her mind was back at thinking about what had happened at home though. What the hell was that thing?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

After a short night’s rest, Serene’s alarm rang. She groaned and whined and covered her head with her pillow once again as she really didn't want to go to school today. Her alarm went ringing for about five minute before someone grabbed the alarm and smashed it on the floor. Shocked and a little frightened, Serene looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Andrew who had broken her alarm. She was actually thankful that he broke it, but she wished that he did it in a humane manner. 

“Andrew!” Alain growled as a few screws and springs jumped onto him. 

“Shut up, Alain! My head hurts and this stupid alarm thing won’t shut up!” Andrew growled back as he stomped back to the couch in the living room and threw himself on it. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to break Serene’s property!” Alain sighed as he got up and collected the pieces that were around him. He looked up when Serene walked over. “Sorry, Serene.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I hated that thing for so long, ever since mom and dad got it for me,” Serene said as she picked up the other pieces and threw it in the trash. 

Alain nodded and got up. He yawned and let his blanket fall from his shoulders. Andrew looked up at the same time and saw Alain’s muscular and fake tanned chest. His cheeks unknowingly went red and Andrew looked up. Thoughts ran in his mind for a second before he shook his head and stood up as well, stretching. Serene saw the blush on her friends cheeks and couldn’t help but giggle a little. She now knew what was happening. Andrew was conflicted on what he likes and who he likes. Now that she had a gist of what was happening, she just had to let them tell her on their own. She blushed as well as she saw that the boys were looking at her questioningly when they heard the giggle and Serene quickly ran up to her room and slammed the door closed, laughing. 

“Uh, what the hell was that about?” Andrew asked as he stared at the spot where Serene was a few seconds ago. 

“No clue... should we be worried?” Alain asked. 

“No idea... should we follow her and make her tell us?” 

“Yes!” 

The boys laughed as they ran after Serene to her room. Sure, it was minutes after five, but they could still have plenty of fun. School starts at seven thirty anyway so it didn’t matter. Plus, there is no one under them or above them to tell them what they can or can’t do. The boys knocked on the door and threatened the teenager playfully as one of the boys picked at the lock. Serene was changing as she listened to music so she didn’t hear the door being picked at and gasped in shock and horror as the boys got in. She covered herself up and looked at her friends in shock; Alain and Andrew did the same thing as well. 

“Oh, um, sorry,” Alain said as his face bloomed into a dark blush before he grabbed Andrew and dragged him away. 

Serene stood there, frozen, for a few seconds before she finished getting ready She grabbed her keys, phone, backpack, and other things before she waited for her friends in the car. Serene glared at her friends when they entered the car. 

“You should have just knocked,” Serene snapped as she started the car and drove off of the driveway and to the school. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have changed,” Andrew mumbled as he crossed his arms. 

Serene growled as Alain coward. He didn’t mean to break into Serene’s room to break her privacy, but she made it as if they were playing a game. It was their fault but at the same time it was. Alain sighed as he stayed quiet and looked out the window for the whole drive. When they got to the school and got out of the car, Serene slapped Alain’s and Andrew’s head in the back before he pouted. The boys looked at each other as they rubbed their heads before they broke out into grins. 

“Sorry Serenecake,” they said in unison. 

“Yeah, yeah. Next time knock,” Serene mumbled before she walked to class. 

Alain and Andrew walked behind her and started to talk as well. Sports season was soon to end for the fall and they wanted to create a game for everyone to play if they wish. Serene was listening, but at the same time, she wasn’t. When she was in her car, something happened again. She was trying to turn on the car but it was turning on. She had gotten out of the car and opened the hood but all she saw was... organs. Blood and organs and eyes and... she didn’t want to think about it anymore. She walked into their class and blinked when she saw that everything in the class changed. A lot. There was balloons, cakes, foods, music. Everything it needed for a party. 

“Ah! Students! Welcome! Please go to the corner and find yourself a costume and then head to the gymnasium please,” the teacher said in a sing-song voice. 

“Isn’t going ourselves a costume itself?” Andrew whined as he followed Serene to the corner. 

“Stop being mean to yourself, Andrew,” Alain scolded. “You’re perfect.” 

Andrew grinned and ‘busted’ his muscles out. “You bet, baby!” 

Serene rolled her eyes before she grabbed some cat ears and put it on. She found some party make up on the table as well and put some on to make it look like she has whiskers and a cat nose that matched her frisky eyeliner she had on. She looked at herself on her phone and smiled at how pretty she looked. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw that Andrew and Alain were clowns in the background and decided to take a selfie with them not knowing. She then put away her phone and helped them fix their costumes before she dragged them to the gym. 

She really wondered what it was that they had to go to the gym, especially when it was Halloween day.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Freshmen all the way up to Senior! Welcome to the Halloween festival thing that the student council created just for you! There are rides in the back and there are games inside. Hot chocolate as well as popcorn are available for free in the cafeteria and if you want some candy, they are a dollar next to the popcorn and hot chocolate! There are costumes available as well in your classrooms so if you decide to dress up, enter a contest! Whoever has the best costume wins a hundred dollar gift card to anywhere they want. Now, here is Skyler, the head of the cheer team!” The principal called out with a smile as he clapped his hands.   
Some students groaned while some students clapped and others just stayed quiet. They all knew how Skyler was as they have seen what she had been doing to Serene and others who have been bullied. They all hated her... well, everyone but her followers. The blue eyed girl smirked as she walked in with one of her friends in her seductive cheerleading costume. Serene crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she saw Skyler look at her with a look of... what? Murder?   
“Ladies and gentlemen, as you know that the high school has a game today and a very important one. We really need your support here. It is in the neighboring town not too far away from here if you can go. The game is from five all the way to ten. If you can sacrifice your time with your boyfriends or girlfriends and come support us at the game, then anyone who comes will get a slip of paper. Bring the slip of paper on the first and you won’t get homework for a week. Hear me?” Skyler called into the microphone.   
There were mumbles in the crowd and Skyler growled. “Also! There is a dance from ten to midnight. You can pick whoever has the best costume to be Halloween king and queen. See you at the game and dance!”   
“Oh, jeez. This girl has gone nuts,” Andrew groaned as he covered his face.   
Serene nodded as she stood up and walked down the stairs. “She’s Skyler. What do you think?” she asked as she waited for her friends.   
Andrew and Alain agreed before the boys started to clown around. Serene rolled her eyes but laughed a little and went to join her very small group of friends with a cute cat growl and chatted with them a little. Serene looked over her shoulder after a little while and rolled her eyes again when she saw that Skyler was glaring at her. Serene was used to this but at this point it was getting really annoying. She turned back around and started to whisper to her friends.   
“Guess who’s staring…”   
“Skyler?”   
“Yep. I’m gonna see what she wants,” Serene said.   
“Girl, you be careful. See you later!” one of the friends laughed.   
Serene smiled and nodded and hugged her friends before she walked to Skyler. She saw that Skyler was looking at her tail, ears, and make up. Was she jealous because of how good she put it on? Or was she angry that she didn’t care about her speech? Serene shook her head before she stopped in front of Skyler and placed a hand on her hip.   
“What do you want, Serene?” Skyler huffed.   
“You keep staring at me. Why?” Serene asked.   
“Because you have me and my girls men. Also, that costume and makeup looks hideous on you,” Skyler said as she stood up, crossing her arms.   
“Andrew and Alain... they don’t like you. Just leave them alone,” Serene sighed.   
Skyler growled and nodded to her friends. Serene frowned and gasped as she was grabbed by her arms and was dragged outside. She was shouting, kicking, and trying to get away, but the music was too loud and the people were on their phones or dancing. Andrew and Alain were nowhere to be seen. Serene was pushed into an alley way and groaned as she was kicked on the back. She looked behind her and saw that Skyler was smirking and crossing her arms as her friends surrounded her.   
“So weak you can’t even fight me by yourself,” Serene mumbled and hissed as she was slapped.   
“Shut it, dweeb. You know nothing. Andrew and Alain will be ours and you will be history,” Skyler said as she snapped her fingers.   
Serene widened her eyes when Skyler’s friends pulled out knives. They were laughing and Serene started to panic a little. She started to scoot back but winced when she was puched in her chest and pinned down to the floor. She tried to call out for help but she couldn’t and closed her eyes when they all lifted their hands with the knives.   
“Oi! Leave her alone!”   
Serene opened her eyes and smiled and sighed in relief when she saw Andrew and Alain run to them with officers behind them. The girls started to panic though and one of the girls accidently kicked Serene hard in the head as she ran. The seventeen year old lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding a little. Alain and Andrew ran to their friend as the officers ran after the girls.   
“Serene! Serene! Wake up!” Alain shouted as he tried to wake her up.   
“Alain, relax. Let’s take her to the hospital. The kick wasn’t as hard as they usually hard as it by accident. Alright?” Andrew said as he laid a comforting hand on Alain’s shoulder.   
Alain sniffled and nodded as he looked back at Serene with glossy eyes. He was so scared but he had trust in Andrew that Serene would be alright. He watched as Andrew picked Serene up and went to Serene’s car. Alain grabbed her keys and started up the car and went to the hospital. The boys didn’t care about school right now, especially if it was about their friend.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Serene groaned as she started to wake up. What the hell happened to her? Did she die and go to heaven? No, wait. Something smelled like bleach and she could hear squeaking. Was she in the hospital? The teenager groaned as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get back her vision from the bleariness. It took a few minutes for her to get full control of her vision and she looked around. She huffed as she was right. She was in the hospital. She turned her head and winced a little as she felt pressure on her head. She tried to reach her hand to feel her head but found that she couldn’t. She turned her head again and saw that Andrew and Alain were holding her hands. She gave a small smile. They were so cute and thoughtful. This was why she loved them so much. 

“Alain... Andrew…” Serene whispered roughly and coughed at how rough her throat felt. 

Alain woke up to the coughs and groaned. He sat up and stretched is arms and back, earning a satisfying pop or two. He blinked his eyes for a few minutes as he looked at Serene before he gasped and hugged Serene, gently, yet very happily. 

“You’re awake! Oh, thank god!” Alain said as his voice started to break. 

Serene patted his back and let herself get engulfed in his heat. It felt so good against her and she really missed her friends. She looked up when she felt droplets in her shoulder and smiled sadly when she saw that Alain was crying. He must have been really worried. As Serene wiped Alain’s eyes, the teenager boy pressed the call button. 

“Don’t cry, Alan,” Serene murmured softly as she patted his cheek. “You look better when you laugh.” 

Alain gave a watery smile and wiped his eyes as she stood back, sitting on his chair. He looked up when a few nurses and a doctor came into the room and decided to stay back and out of their way as they worked with his friend. He looked at Andrew and sighed as he saw that the boy was still asleep. ‘What a bear...’ Alain thought and looked up again when he started to hear the doctor murmur something to the head nurse. 

“What’s going on?” Alain asked as the doctor gave Serene something to drink. 

“Nothing to worry about, son. We saw that your friend has something in her stomach and we want to make sure that it is nothing to worry about. We’re also going to order a MRI and CT scan on her to make sure that her brain and body are not injured in any places that we need to be concerned with. Alright?” the doctor said. 

Alain nodded and the doctor turned back to Serene. A nurse was already on the computer. 

“Hello Ms. Braga. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked. 

“My head hurts as well as my throat. My chest and stomach are sore and whatever you just gave me, made me feel like I want to throw up. And please, just call me Serene. Ms. Braga is my grandmother,” Serene said as she gagged, the after taste of the drink making her feel even worse. 

The doctor chuckled as the nurse typed down what Serene said. 

“You sure are one to make people laugh, Serene. What you drank was barium enema. The liquid will help us see if there is anything abnormal in you,” the doctor explained. “Understand?” 

“Crystal,” Serene said as she yawned, rubbing her eyes a little. 

“Looks like the blow to the head that you suffered is making you tired. Try not to sleep for six hours so... maybe until three in the afternoon as it’s nine now… maybe until four,” the doctor instructed. 

Serene groaned as Alain nodded and stood in his line of vision. 

“You got it, sir. She won’t sleep until it is time. When will the scans be done?” Alain asked. 

“In about an hour or two. We have a few patients who need it before you and we don’t know if there will be any emergencies that will need. Sit tight, kiddos. I’ll see you in a little bit. Also, my nurse here, Rosana, is going to get all three of your parents’ numbers so that she can call them. Until it’s time for the scans,” the doctor said with a smile and with a last wave, he left. 

“As the doctor said, my name is Rosana. Can I get your parents phone number or email or the fastest way to contact them please?” Rosana asked as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen. 

“No. My parents wouldn’t care anyway. They’re on a trip and they are probably have sex the whole day if they aren’t sightseeing, gambling, eating, or sleeping,” Serene shrugged as she gently touched her head. “Can I get an ice pack please?” 

Rosana nodded and went into a small cooler in the room and pulled out a frozen sponge in a bag and gave it to Serene. 

“Alright then. I have an old email from your mother so I will use that. What about you, sonny? And the one asleep?” Rosana asked. 

“My parents won’t come as they are on a business trip and are probably doing the same thing what her parents are doing when they are done. I don’t know their main email to contact them. Andrew has no parents. He doesn't remember their information,” Alain replied. 

Rosana looked at the children in slight shock. She sighed but nodded and wrote down Serene’s mother’s email on the paper and turned to the children. 

“Alright then. I will email your mother, Serene, and I’ll let her know about the boys as well. I will be here to check up on you soon,” Rosana said and left. 

Serene sighed and gagged again as she tasted the ugly taste in her mouth again. Alain laughed a little before he went to Andrew and shook him awake. This kid could sleep for days on end. If an earthquake passed, he’d be asleep. If a tsunami passed, he’d sleep through it as he floated on the water. If a blizzard passed, he’d sleep by the fire. Alain and Serene wondered how the hell they could even wake up their friend. 

“Huh? What? Cookies and milk, Sasi?” Andrew mumbled as he tiredly looked up and around. 

“Guess who’s awake,” Alain smiled. 

Andrew looked up and his tired face brightened up. He stood up and hugged Serene tightly as he started to playfully scold her. If he could, he’d hit her, but first, he was a gentleman, and second, she was hurt. Serene smiled and patted his back and leaned against the pillows as she held her head. The ice pack was simply lying on her head. She didn’t mind though but she just didn’t want to feel the pressure. 

“I told you she would be fine,” Andrew said to Alain. 

“I know but I can’t help but panic,” Alain pouted. “Plus, she needs to have a few scans taken.” 

“Understandable,” Andrew said as he sat down. “Hey, you know what you kind of looked like when you were bleeding?” 

Serene rolled her eyes. “What?” she asked. 

“Bloody Mary. Your hair was all the way down and it was covered in blood and stuff,” Andrew said. “Hey! We should play Bloody Mary at Serene’s since its Halloween today.” 

“Andrew… I don’t think that’s a go-” Alain tried to protest. 

“I don’t mind. It’s Halloween after all and I don’t feel like staying in bed all day. You wanna play Alain?” Serene asked. 

Alain looked at Serene in worry before he saw Andrew’s and Serene’s excited faces before he sighed and nodded. He didn’t want to agree nor did he want to play, but he wanted his friends to have fun. But he didn’t want them to get hurt. Serene and Andrew cheered as Alain agreed and started to bicker about who goes first and all the things that the game needs. Alain shivered and looked at the window when he felt like he was being watched. He never experienced that feeling but he hated that feeling. He moved to the other side of Serene’s bed and kept watch on the window and his friends as he added to their conversations little by little.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

“Are you alright, Alain? Ever since the doctors left the room you have been acting so weird,” Serene said as she watched her friend look out the window for the tenth time already. 

Alain blushed and smiled sheepishly at Serene and shook his head. “Sorry. I just feel this weird feeling of being watched but the only people who is watching me is you and Andrew,” he explained with a shrug. 

“You’re stressing yourself way too much. You’re fine. I’m fine. Andrew is fine. Alright?” Serene said with a gentle smile. 

Alain nodded and looked up when the door to her room opened. He saw that it was the doctor as well as Roxana and a nurse that they have yet to meet. Alain stood up after squeezing Serene’s hands and let the doctor and nurses check her vitals and prepare her for the scans. Serene frowned when she saw that the doctor had an ultrasound wand in his hand and scooted back when he came closer. 

“I’m not pregnant, doc,” Serene said as she eyes the wand. 

The doctor laughed and shook his head. “This isn’t for that. This is to check your stomach more clearly and that the liquid you drank will help me out a lot too. Just relax, okay?” he said. 

Serene sighed and nodded but still eyed the thing as she was checked. A gel was put on her stomach and she winced and shivered as the wand, which was also cold, glided over her stomach easily. Alain watched in interest and looked at the small screen and blinked when he saw how bright the area was. Was this normal? He didn’t know. Was this cool? Hell yeah! Alain couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he realized that he sounded like Andrew.... speaking of the smoker, where is he? 

“Alright. Everything seemed normal. Have you been to the bathroom ever since we left the room?” the doctor asked. 

“Um, yes?” Serene blushed. 

“Did you flush?” 

“No?” 

“Roxana, go check the toilet. It may have left her through there,” the doctor murmured quietly to the nurse before he turned to the patient after the nurse went to the small connected room. “Have you ever done drugs before?” 

“What?!” Serene and Alain both cried out at the same time. 

“I have not! What the hell is going on?” Serene demanded angrily as Alain held her hand, trying to keep her calm. 

“It’s odd how I found something in your stomach but then in an hour or so later it’s gone. It wasn’t something your body made unless it was a tumor or cyst, which it was not. I have had cases that were similar to yours and if you just answer truthfully, nothing bad will happen and you won't be pressed with charges,” the doctor explained. 

Serene’s eyes widened as she fell back against the bed. “I had never done drugs at all in my life... h-how could my parents... would they use me as a storage room for their bloody drugs!?” 

The doctor looked at the time and started to unlock the wheels of the bed Serene as on and murmured something to the other nurse. Roxana came back a few minutes later where a glossy with toilet water rubber glove and a few small, blue bags in her hands. Serene looked at the small bags and then looked at Alain, horrified. 

“Sir, please. You have to trust us that we didn’t know anything about this. You have to understand!” Alain exclaimed as he grabbed the doctor’s arms. 

“Look, son. Your friend isn’t in any trouble. You guys said that her parents did this to her? Then it’s the truth. I have studied people for a very long time, and I know that this reaction isn’t a fake one. Roxana, call the police and make a report. I’m taking Serene to get the scans done,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” Roxana replied and left with the other nurse with the small bags in her hands. 

Alain watched as Serene was wheeled away and trembled. He felt bad for Serene. She didn’t deserve this at all. In his mind, no one deserves this. Just as he sat down, Andrew came in with a handful of food, snacks, and drinks. His laughy and happy face turned into a shocked and worried look when he saw the disturbed, angry, upset, and annoyed look that Alain had. 

“What did I miss?” Andrew asked a little nervously as he sat the food and drinks down on the table. 

“Serene had those drug balloon things in her. The police are getting called and then this huge investigation will happen. The poor girl didn’t do anything. It was all her parents’ fault,” Alain said and growled when he thought of Serene’s parents. 

Oh, how he really wanted to kill them… 

“Those as-!” Andrew wanted to shout but Alain stood up and shoved an apple in his mouth. 

“Stop it, Andrew. You aren’t helping,” Alain mumbled. 

Andrew sighed as his shoulder sagged. This really riled him up, but it made him sad seeing Alain look so... defeated. It hurt him a lot. Half an hour later, Serene was wheeled into the room once again and two officers came in. They smiled at the boys and one of them called Andrew out of the room to talk to him as the other stayed and started to question the other two. 

“Hey guys. I’m Officer Randy. Me and my partner, Officer Paco, were called because there was a case of drug trafficking in children. Young lady, you’re seventeen, correct?” Officer Randy asked. 

Serene nodded silently. 

“And your friend?” 

“Eighteen, sir,” Alain mumbled. 

“Ah, young adults. I have many cases of young adults doing this, but they do it willingly. I heard that you didn’t know so this is going to be a forced case. Can you give me some information about your parents, young lady?” Officer Randy asked as he placed the tip of his pen on the paper of his notebook. 

“Um, well, they started to be hateful towards me when I was starting high school. They usually come home late and leave me to fend for myself. When they did come home, they smelled funny and I know that it was drugs now, but when I was a kid I didn’t know. Um, they work a lot. I think. They use me. They-” 

“Do they abuse you, young lady?” Officer Randy asked as he wrote the information down as quick as it was being said. 

Serene winced. “My dad, not my mom. She actually started to sober up when she saw that I was suffering but she still would take dad’s side sometimes...” she mumbled. 

“Alright then. Well, we already have your parents contact information and we have already called officers at their destination. We will take this to court, but we will need to have you guys take a lie detector test for more evidence. Since you are underage still, you can either get yourself emancipated or live with an adult until your turn eighteen or until the case is settled and you are forced to live with them still. Alright?” Officer Randy explained. 

Serene nodded with a sigh and watched as the officer left and took his partner with him. Andrew came into the room, grumbling as he shoved a ticket into his bag and sat on the side of Serene and held her hand as he mumbled about how stupid the officers were. Serene gave a small smile and held one of Alain’s hands as she tried to relax against the bed. She wished that she either could just sleep the day away or that the girls would have just killed her right then and there. She didn’t want to go through what she is right now. What’s the point? It was useless... or so she thought. She had wonderful friends. She loved them to the moon and back. She didn’t want to let them go. She sighed and shook her head of the negative thoughts and closed her eyes, letting her friends bug her to make sure she didn’t fall asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

“Alright kids. You are free to go home. Serene, you’re going to have to stay with your friends for a while, alright? Your parents are under arrest and an investigation is going to happen. I hope that all goes well on your journey,” the doctor said with a small smile and handed Serene a clipboard with a few papers. “We just need your signature before you can leave as well as get the prescribed medications that you need. We found nothing else harmful in you, but you need to take it easy for a while until your wounds are healed.” 

Serene looked at the doctor for a few seconds before she nodded and grabbed the clipboard. She looked at the papers and read each word carefully, mumbling a few as well before she signed them all off and gave them back to the doctor. The doctor smiled and nodded and handed her a bag of the clothes she had on when she came into the hospital and left the room, gently closing the door. Serene sighed and groaned as she sat up and gave a small smile as Alain and Andrew helped her up. 

“How long until I can sleep again?” Serene asked as she removed her gown. 

The boys blushed and quickly looked away when they saw that Serene did not have any under garments on her. “About four? I don’t know. All I know is that we are going to play Bloody Mary when we get to your home,” Andrew said as he leaked excitement in his voice. 

“Does your parents mind that you’re staying with me for a while?” Serene asked Alain as she put on her panties and bra quickly. 

“Don’t know and don’t care. I shot them a text that I am going to stay with you and Andrew,” Alain shrugged. 

Serene nodded and sat back down on the bed when she felt a little dizzy and tired. She yawned and slowly looked into the bag and pulled out her favorite jeans. She smiled when she put them on. She felt warmer now and safer, not too exposed. When she reached for her shirt, she saw that the blouse was covered in blood. She grimaced and sighed as she shook her head but whined and held her head as that made it even worse. 

“What is it?” Andrew asked as he peeked over his shoulder a little. 

“My blouse is covered in blood and I have no shirts near me,” Serene said. 

Andrew nodded and went to his bag. Alain and Serene watched before they burst out laughing when he pulled out another bag of Serene’s clothes. Andrew scowled at them both before he walked over and threw her the bag. 

“When you last stayed over at our place, you left these. I was going to give them to you a few weeks ago but it didn’t cross my mind. I’m glad it did though. I’m sure there’s something in here for you to use,” Andrew said. 

Serene laughed a little and nodded as she opened the bag, smiling as she saw her now clean clothes and pulled out a simple large T-shirt. “Perfect. Thanks,” she said as she gathered the extra clothes to her side and tied it up in a bun. 

Andrew nodded and Alain turned around and sat on the floor. He grabbed Serene’s shoes and started to put them on his friend even though Serene protested weakly. 

“Nonsense, Serenecakes. We’re here to help you now shut up and let me do just this!” Alain exclaimed as he gave a cute pout. 

Serene looked at him before she sighed and nodded. Alain grinned in victory before he started to untie the shoe, slip it on her foot, and then tying it. Andrew watched Alain with a little interest. He was really cute and funny, and he was glad that he was his friend. Wait, did he say cute? Andrew blushed darkly as he started to berate himself. No! He was not like this and he was sure that Alain was not interested in him anyway... right? 

“Um, Andrew? Are you alright? Your face is all red...” Alain murmured as he poked Andrew’s leg. 

Andrew blinked and shook his head before he nodded. He took a deep breath and relaxed as he felt the heat on his face slowly go away. He opened his eyes and pouted at Alain as he laughed. He gently punched Alain’s chest before he grabbed Serene’s hand and dragged her away. Serene too was laughing but not as loud or much because of her wounds. Alain pouted as he grabbed everyone’s bags and clothes and just as he was about to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed him. Alain shouted in fear and shock and turned around sharply. He was about to hit the person who had just touched him but stopped when he saw that it was the doctor. 

“Sorry, son,” the doctor said with a sheepish chuckle. “I just forgot to give this to Serene. It’s the court date that she needs to attend. The officers were too busy so I just told them that I would give it to her but I forgot. Here.” 

Alain looked down and blushed as he grabbed the envelope. “Sorry, thanks. I’ll make sure to give this to her. See you,” he said before he ran down the hall and then out of the building. 

Alain relaxed when he was outside and stopped running. He took a few moments to catch his breath before he suddenly saw something dark stand next to him. His eyes widened as he refused to move and look at it. It was human, that was for sure. I-It’s daylight… and a very tall shadow? No… Alain thought before he ever so slowly moved his eyes to look at it. 

It was gone. 

This got Alain bolting again. He refused to stop running and he ignored all the honks, shouts, and swears that were thrown at him by drivers. The only time he stopped was when he reached Serene’s car and threw everything in the trunk and hopped into the driver’s seat. He took the keys and started the car and as fast as he could, drove off. 

“Hey! You dropped my Juul!” Andrew shouted as he looked outside to see the hard drive looking thing on the floor. 

“Shut up, Andrew! That stupid thing could cause you to die and I am not going to stop!” Alain snapped. 

Andrew looked at Alain in shock before he quietens down and sat in the back seat. Serene looked at Andrew sadly and saw that he was hurt badly. Serene glared at Alain before she turned around and crossed her arms. She refused to talk to Alain. He may be her best friend, but Andrew is as well, and she didn’t want one to fight with the other. That was a big no-no for her. 

The rest of the car ride was silent.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Alain sighed as he pulled up at Serene’s home. He looked down after he pulled out the keys and winced when he heard Serene and Andrew open the door to their sides and then slam it shut. He knew he had hurt them both, but he didn’t mean it. He was just... scared and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He kept feeling like he was being watched and now he felt like someone was stalking him. He saw something beside him and when he looked, he saw that it disappeared. That made him freak the hell out. With another sad sigh, Alain got out of the car and carried the bags inside. When he entered the home, he could hear slight arguing as well as a cry and shout. Alain dropped the bags and ran upstairs. 

“What the hell is going on?” Alain asked as he entered the room. 

Serene looked up with an angry red face. “Nothing, Alain. Andrew here is being a baby!” 

“I am not! You keep degrading Alain when he yelled at me. I didn’t care much but you did. I’m sure he has an explanation on why he snapped, just hear him out!” Andrew shouted at Serene. 

“Alright, alright! Can you all just quiet down and not shout?” Alain asked before he sighed and shook his head. “Look, I do have an explanation, but it’s stupid.” 

Serene suddenly looked at the window sharply and widened her eyes. Alain looked to where she was looking as well in confusion before he widened his eyes and saw the same figure there as before. This time though, he could see that it had arms... as if it was holding onto something. It looked like it was struggling, and it looked like he was holding something... like a little girl... what was going on? A few seconds later, the figure disappeared and a small giggle coming from a girl was heard. Andrew, Alain, and Serene all jumped in fright at hearing the giggle and looked around. 

“W-What the hell was that?” Andrew asked. 

“I don’t know but... that girl was the same girl that I saw in my car... both times,” Serene mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

“A girl? I saw someone else…” Alain mumbled before he grabbed his friend’s arms and dragged them both downstairs. 

As he watched Andrew help Serene down the stairs, Alain turned back to the room and widened his eyes when he saw a girl in the mirror. Her black hair covered her face and she was wearing a white blouse. Alain’s eyes widened further when he saw that the hair that was covering her face was slowly parting and slammed the door shut and locked it when the girl’s face appeared. 

He wished he didn’t stay to watch it. 

“What’s wrong?” Serene asked when she saw Alain’s pale and scared face as he walked downstairs. 

“Nothing. I’m fine. Are you guys alright?” Alain asked as he sat down, running his hand through his hair. 

Both Andrew and Serene nodded and Alain decided to tell them what was happening to him. 

“Look, you know how I told you that I felt like I was being watched? Yeah, well, that transferred into me feeling like I was being stalked and now I keep seeing these figure or figures. That is why, I, uh, snapped at you guys,” Alain explained and looked down. 

Serene looked at Alain before she nodded and leaned against the recliner she was in. Andrew looked at Alain and Serene before he peeped in a few words that made them all laugh, after a few minutes though, the three were good to go. They were alright with each other now. Andrew looked upstairs and blinked when he heard something crash before he shook his head and looked at Serene and Alain once more. 

“Want to play Bloody Mary now?” Andrew asked. 

“Yes!” Serene laughed and quickly stood up but winced as her head pounded and made her dizzy. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait?” Alain asked as he gently held her to make sure that she didn’t fall. 

Serene looked at him as if he was crazy. “Did you seriously just ask me that question? Of course, I want to play! I haven’t even tried it before and plus I want to see if the paranormal thing could go away,” she said. 

Alain sighed and nodded to Andrew, who cheered and quickly ran to get the supplies needed for the game - a candle, a lighter, and an empty dark bathroom. Alain helped her go downstairs to the basement as that was the bathroom that had no lights. Andrew was already down there, and he had already lit up all the candles. 

“Who’s going first?” Alain asked. 

“I want to,” Serene grinned and grabbed a candle. “How do you play?” 

“It’s kind of simple actually, you go in the bathroom alone and you set the candle down once you close the door. You have to look at the mirror and say her name three times, but slowly so that she could hear you. If she doesn’t appear, turn three times around and if that still doesn't happen turn three times around the other way. If that still doesn’t work then come on out and blow out your candle,” Andrew grinned. 

Serene nodded and did as she was told. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, gently placing the candle on the sink in front of the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. After she calmed herself down, she started to call Bloody Mary’s name. 

“Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary…” 

Serene looked around the mirror and frowned when she didn’t see anything. She decided to try and to what Andrew said when she didn’t appear when she called her name three times. Serene closed her eyes and started to turn around clockwise three times and then looked at the mirror again. Still nothing. The young teen sighed and went counterclockwise three times and opened her eyes. Surprise, surprise, still nothing. Serene pouted as she realized that Bloody Mary was not going to come and leaned down. Just as she was about to blow the candle, she shivered as she felt a breeze go passed her. A little frightened, Serene blew out the candle and quickly left the bathroom. 

“Did she come?” Alain asked boredly. 

“No,” Serene sighed and slowly sat on the floor. 

Andrew nodded and went to take his turn. He had the same outcome and as did Alain, who was forced to do it because of Andrew. Serene sighed and looked at her candle once more. She knew that she was there, it’s just that she had to prove it. Serene lit her candle up again and quickly went to the bathroom again. 

“What are you doing?” Andrew asked as he saw what Serene was doing. 

“I'm doing it again!” Serene said and closed herself into the room. 

Alain rolled his eyes and waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom, disappointed again. Serene shivered as she felt the room colder than what it usually was and set the candle on the sink again. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes before she recited the name. 

“Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Ma-” 

Serene completely stopped as she screamed in pain. She fell to the floor as her back was scratched horribly. She whimpered and looked up and screamed even more when she saw that the little girl was there in front of her now. The girl’s face as revealed to her and Serene feel like she wanted to die. The girl was laughing like crazy and slowly walking towards her. The door was getting pounded on by Andrew and Alain and just was Bloody Mary raised her hand to scratch Serene’s cheek the door slammed open. 

The girl disappeared. 

Serene cried as her friends dragged her out of the bathroom. She trembled horribly and clung to them as she rambled about what she saw and felt. Alain and Andrew looked at each other worriedly. This actually happened and this could have doomed Serene. Alain went to grab the med kit as Andrew held Serene and tried to keep her calm. 

It was useless.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

A couple of hours passed and Serene was still clinging onto Andrew and Alain. Her trembles went down from that to shivers, but she started to mumble other things as well. They were unheard of, of course, and when Alain or Andrew would ask what she was saying, she would start crying and shaking badly in fear. They learned the hard way that shutting up was probably the best for everyone right now. Alain sighed as he looked at the clock. It was past midnight now. He was glad that tomorrow was a Saturday and not a school day. 

“Serene, do you want to eat something? Maybe even drink some water?” Alain asked quietly as he stroked his best friend’s hair. 

Serene shook her head and clung to Alain even more. “Out... I-I want out…” she whispered, her voice hitting the point of where it sounded like she was going to cry again. 

Alain nodded and let Andrew collect and pack a few of their things as Alain picked Serene up and took her to the car. He buckled her in and gave her some water before he got in the driver’s seat and waited for Andrew. Andrew came out running and hopped into the car and gave Alain the look as in saying ‘run’. Anxious, Alain backed out of the driveway and drove to his home. 

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate,” Andrew murmured as he set Serene down on Alain’s bed. 

Alain nodded and laid by Serene as he held her. He was upset that Serene was like this and was tempted in taking her back to the hospital if she didn’t eat or drink in the next few hours. He blinked when he felt Serene go limp and looked down at her. His lips turned up in a gentle smile as he saw that Serene had finally fallen asleep and laid her down. He decided to let her sleep alone so that she could let her fear wash away as she slept, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he would get a beating for leaving her alone when she wakes up. Alain sighed as he went downstairs and plopped onto the stool next to the counter. Andrew looked over his shoulder and saw Alain before he turned back to stirring the hot chocolate that was getting heated up. 

“Cheese or no cheese?” Andrew murmured quietly. 

“Cheese,” Alain replied back with a sigh. 

“Then get two cups and cut up cheese cubes. It’s almost done,” Andrew said. 

Alain sighed and nodded as he stood up. He walked to the cupboard and opened it up before he grabbed two cups and set it down. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese and grabbed a knife. He started to cut the cheese and soon, all of it was gone and was placed into the cups. Andrew looked to his side and looked at Alain as he looked down at the counter. He knew that Alain was hurting as well. He had to do something. Andrew lifted the pot and gently poured the hot liquid into the cups before he did the dishes. His lips pulled down into a frown when he saw that Alain wasn’t drinking his cup and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Alain?” 

“We shouldn’t have played that stupid game…” Alain whispered. 

Andrew looked down and nodded in agreement. “I know... I’m so sorry,” he whispered back. 

Alain looked at Andrew’s eyes as his glistened with tears. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips as he fell on his knees. Andrew’s eyes widened in shock and he got down on one knee and held Alain to his chest. He let Alain wrap his arms around him and he rubbed his back soothingly, letting Alain cry out his pain and anguish. He whispered sweet nothings to Alain and soon, the sobs lowered to just whimpers. Andrew pulled away a little and wiped away Alain’s remaining tears. 

“Better?” Andrew asked. 

“A little…” Alain murmured with a blush. 

Andrew smiled at how cute Alain was. Wait, cute? Yeah...yeah, cute. Alain was a cute boy and Andrew finally made up his mind. He cared for Alain. A lot. He loved him. Alain blushed even more when he felt Andrew caress his cheek and he couldn't help but nuzzle into his hand. Andrew smiled before he dipped down and captured Alain’s lips. Alain gasped and sharply squeaked when he felt Andrew’s tongue touching his lip. His mind quickly went out the window a few seconds though and relaxed. He let the moment happen as he kissed back. They pulled back a few minutes later, panting and looking at each other’s eyes. Their eyes glistened when they looked at each other and Andrew helped Alain stand up. Alain smiled when he felt how warm Andrew’s hands were and looked down with a blush. Andrew frowned. 

“Alain? What is it?” Andrew asked. 

“You...You’re gay? I thought you were straight...” Alain whispered softly. 

Andrew smiled. “I thought so too, but I guess not. You’re too hard to give up anyway. Alain, I love you to the moon and back and I beg of you to please be my partner and to never leave me ever, ever, ever,” he pleaded. 

Alain chuckled. “You’re such a child... okay, I will. I-I love you too.” 

Andrew’s face brightened up and he hugged Alain tightly, twirling him around. Alain laughed and hugged him around his neck and sighed happily. He was happy that he had Andrew but now he needed to make sure that Serene was alright. Andrew let Alain down and Alain kissed his new boyfriend’s cheek before he grabbed his hot chocolate and went upstairs to Serene as he left a pouting Andrew downstairs to clean up the kitchen. Alain slowly opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw that Serene was still sleeping peacefully. He came in and closed the door and set the cup down on the nightstand before he laid down in bed once again. He gently pulled Serene onto his chest and covered both of them up with a blanket. Alain started to sing a soft lullaby as he heard Serene whimper in her sleep. After a few minutes though, both students fell asleep in each other’s arms, snoring softly in unison.


End file.
